Protective headgear and helmets have been used in a wide variety of applications and across a number of industries including sports, athletics, construction, mining, military defense, and others, to prevent damage to a user's head and brain. Damage and injury to a user can be prevented or reduced by helmets that prevent hard objects or sharp objects from directly contacting the user's head. Damage and injury to a user can also be prevented or reduced by helmets that absorb, distribute, or otherwise manage energy of an impact.
For helmet-wearing athletes in many applications, such as sports, beyond the safety aspects of the protective helmet, additional considerations can comprise helmet fit and airflow through the helmet. Improvements in fit comfort and airflow can reduce distractions to the athlete and thereby improve performance. The multi-body helmet construction and a strap attachment device, as disclosed in this document, relate to safety, as well as improvements in fit, airflow, and comfort without reducing safety for customers.
An aspect of providing a proper fit between a user's head and the helmet can comprise a fit system wrapping around the rear of the head near the occipital bun. Current fit systems can feel hot to the user because much or all of the fit system contacts the user's head, thereby reducing the area exposed to passing air that might otherwise cool the user's head. Moreover, further improvements in the way a fit system responds to movements or jarring will improve comfort for the user.